


Moon and Stars

by AliceWasAsleep, Brawness



Series: Peach blossoms [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceWasAsleep/pseuds/AliceWasAsleep, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawness/pseuds/Brawness
Summary: So brawness draw something and I'm here to realize my imagination abt it I'm sorry this is not well-planned but here it is I guess??? like dude this will pass as pwp with the simple plot tbh. so yea enjoy. <3





	Moon and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So brawness draw something and I'm here to realize my imagination abt it I'm sorry this is not well-planned but here it is I guess??? like dude this will pass as pwp with the simple plot tbh. so yea enjoy. <3

Seungyoon almost forgot to breathe in the middle of untying his robe. Hands trembling like a puppy left outside during winter. He made sure not to look up to his face no matter what. Despite the ring on his finger and his bachelor status that was no more that night, he was still a commoner. Low class. He wanted to curse the tight knot he's been battling for more than a minute now. His husband raised his hand and Seungyoon froze. He was ready to feel a sting on his cheek due to his incompetence. But a soft touch of delicate fingers met his neatly brushed hair instead.

"Don't be so scared."

Seungyoon dare not answer him so he just kept trying to open the tie. Ignoring his racing heart at the fingers threading his hair. He finally found an opening, enabling his finger to slip between and loosen the knot. Seungyoon finally exhaled, face less burdened just like that.

He didn't know his husband smiled at the shift of his mood. Found it to be sweet and heartwarming.

899iSeunghoon knew he made the right decision. He always knew. He found the boy in the market one day, smiling happily at a basket of fresh peach. Seunghoon was having a terrible day at his visit to the councilmen and his heart turned completely happy at the sight of him. Just like that. It's similar to when he was still a child, seeing his mother arrived home. Or when the dog he tried to approach for weeks finally let him pet his head. Simple, calming happiness. Seunghoon would love that. Forever.

Seungyoon managed to reach his bare skin and Seunghoon caught him quickly looking away from the milk color of his chest. Seungyoon's cheeks were pinker than the peaches he liked so much. He slowly pulled his hands away from Seunghoon's clothes. He looked down until Seunghoon can see exactly how long his lashes are. And out of instinct or perhaps long suppressed curiosity, Seunghoon leaned closer to kiss his forehead.

Seungyoon flinched. He wondered if Seunghoon could hear his loud heart.

Seunghoon felt his soft skin on most of his lips and strands of his black smooth hair on the rest. His hair smelled like flowers and sweets. He pulled away to find the boy blushed in red.

"Let me open your garment." Seunghoon whispered.

\---

He remembered feeling like a whole summer festival bang in his heart. The man who proposed him through a neatly folded letter sent by his maid and guardian along with a box of gold and pearl jewelry, with a dried peach blossom embed on top of the ribbon. The words he used to ask Seungyoon's hand in a marriage made the boy want to run to the top of the hill and scream his heart out. Blushing red while doing so.

His mother was devastated, to say it simply. They're a simple family, nothing to their name. A nobleman wanting Seungyoon made her think of the worse. What will happen to her son? Would they throw them if he made one mistake? Would they hurt him?

But saying no would only give them another grief. So she sent his son away, crying all the way. Seungyoon tried hard to ease her worry but Seungyoon knew the only way she'll feel better is by coming home as soon as he could.

That man was so rich. Not like Seungyoon didn't know of it, he's the richest man in their province. But he never saw such a beautiful house. When the maid said it's not the house, only a guest residence, Seungyoon's mouth gaped in disbelief. Perhaps his understanding of their wealth was amiss.

There he was thought about nobles life. He was trained for the wedding, basic knowledge, manners, and the family tree. It was hard but nothing could ever make him as flustered as the first night training. They gave him a book and told him to study it himself after the formal study hour. Seungyoon frowned at the book covered in red cloth and tied with a pretty string to keep it closed neatly. Seungyoon opened the book with much curiosity later in the night and his eyes almost jump out of his skull.

The title was beautiful. Seungyoon thought it was a poem book.

'Art of the Bodies'

Seungyoon opened the first page and find a paragraph explaining things about pleasure, instinct, movement, and... emotional fulfillment? Seungyoon didn't understand one bit. The book was too difficult for him, he thought.

After that page, the book only had drawings. Of two people. Doing—

Seungyoon closed the book, cheeks red as flame. He put the book away and quickly made his bed. He covered his whole body up to his face yet his heart is still thumping loud and his mind still thinking about the image he just saw. It made him feel... Strange.

He tried to sleep, praying and reciting children stories in his head but nothing helped. He sighed in defeat.

"Well, the teacher told me to read it after all." Seungyoon told himself.

So he rose from his bed and turned on the candle beside his study table. He took a deep breath before opening the book. And the moment he saw the image again, he closed his eyes abruptly. That image is definitely what he thought it was. He saw a bookseller in the market sold something similar to middle-aged men. He was selling it in secret so Seungyoon thought it must be illegal or some sort. Remembering his teacher's order, he opened his eyes bravely and tried to read it with a clear head. But the more he looked at the… position the drawing implied, he felt hotter and hotter. He cleared his throat and loosen the collar of his robe. He looked around the room anxiously, suddenly worried someone is watching him.

He sighed. He felt so restless and he didn’t understand why. He felt something funny below his stomach and that’s when he decided to stop.

The teacher only asked if he read the book and Seungyoon said he did. Against his hopes, the teacher did not ask further nor explain anything about it.

A week before the wedding, they showed him a painting of his soon to be groom. The painting caught his breath and made his heart stumble. Such a beautiful, graceful man. How could one be prettier than any flower he’d seen, Seungyoon wondered. The painting of his face made Seungyoon so restless, he couldn’t sleep.

Seungyoon's mother stopped bathing him when he was young. Told him to be independent. So when a handful of maids were given the order to bathe him, Seungyoon was mortified. He kept trying to do everything himself but the maids wouldn't even let him strip himself. He was guided to a large, enclosed water spring. Everything smelled amazing. Spices and flowers he never smelled before, filling his senses and made him calm despite his still flustered mind.

Two of the maids entered the water with him and their clothes turned transparent. Seungyoon quickly looked away from them. But they bathe and scrub his skin very neatly and softly, soon he could only feel the comfort. He never felt so clean and fragrant before. Right after, were series of treatments done to his skin and hair. All meant to make him look pretty and perfect for his wedding.

Tomorrow, Seungyoon realized.

Tomorrow, he'd officially belong to someone. A nobleman. He felt the burden and worry rushing through his veins. What if things turned out to the bad? No one can ensure his safety, as a commoner. Later in the evening after the maids left him in his chamber, Seungyoon felt the loneliness creeping into his chest. He opened the cupboard where he put his things away and opened it to find his mother's bracelet. He put it on his wrist just to feel his mother's presence. Before he closed the cupboard, he saw the proposal letter once more. He read it on his bed, letting the words soothe him.

_You are the lantern I always see guiding me out of my nightmares._

_ I wish to hold your hand and light your life as you did mine_

Seungyoon smiled bitterly at the words.

“I hope you’re as kind as your words are.” Seungyoon whispered to the dark room.

On the wedding day, they asked Seungyoon to fast and only drink milk and water. Seungyoon accepted any rules. He was dressed in the prettiest garment he's ever seen. Embroidered in such detail Seungyoon felt like he's wearing a painting on his skin. The headpiece was made of pure gold, Seungyoon gulped when he saw it attached on his hair. It was a bit heavy and Seungyoon worried he might drop it somehow, but the maid assured him he'll be alright. Praises of his look continuously graced his ear. Seungyoon told himself they just said it because he's about to marry their nobleman. But he couldn't lie, his reflection in the mirror made him happy. He never wore such beautiful clothes and accessory before.

Sounds of traditional music thrumming beautifully made his heart race.

This is it, Seungyoon told himself. A maid walked to his side and whispered.

“Your mother is here, young master. She is by the lord’s mother.”

Seungyoon felt his heart swell. He'll see his mother, finally after so long. He smiled widely and the other maids smiled alongside him. through short time, they grew affection towards the kind and humble boy.

When he was asked to leave his room and into the wedding hall, Seungyoon felt his hand trembling under the sleeve of his robe. He took a deep breath and walked the path to his new life.

His eyes shot an arrow straight to his chest. Seungyoon never regretted looking up at a man's eyes for his whole life up to that point. It was a mere glance. But the man caught Seungyoon's eyes and gave the sweetest of smiles. It was a peek, quicker than an apple falling off its tree. But it was enough to make Seungyoon feel the burst of butterflies in his stomach. Up to his chest.

Prettier than the painting, Seungyoon thought. How could someone be so perfect? And that smile, it sent Seungyoon’s mind up to the clouds.

Seungyoon kept his eyes down as long as the man was facing him. After the seemingly long prayers and paying respects to the King’s name and ancestors, the monk announced their marriage.

Walking to the banquet hall, Seungyoon caught a glimpse of his mother. She looked so happy and beautiful that day. Seungyoon hoped she was no longer in despair and worry. Seungyoon, for one, only felt immense happiness at that moment.

During the long day of the banquet, so many people talked to his now husband. Fellow nobleman and people Seungyoon didn't recognize. He felt his husband's eyes on him a few times but Seungyoon didn't dare look up at him anymore. His heart was full.

The maids approached him after what felt like so long, saying he needs to return to his chamber for another preparation. Getting the heavy headpiece of his head was a relief but he felt the pain on his neck surged right there and then. The maids massaged his neck and back as they bathe him thoroughly again.

“Young master, after this will be a preparation for your first night with the Lord.” The maid informed him.

Seungyoon tried to shove the cursed book to the back of his mind but today is the day he should really put it in his mind. he sighed in frustration. He remembered his teacher’s word;

"You must serve the Lord well, and if you understand that book, you shall do perfectly."

Seungyoon honestly didn't understand the book one bit. Too many unanswered questions remained in his head. He was about to ask the maids about it when one of the senior maid called them all to hurry up because the next preparation must make haste.

Seungyoon didn’t understand why they’re in such a hurry. The next preparation will be the same as these few days, wouldn’t it?

Seungyoon felt... ashamed. He was close to tears at the thing she did but she insisted it was necessary and it will prevent pain on him for the night. Seungyoon did not understand, all he know was that he felt uncomfortable and inappropriate. He pouted and stayed silence the rest of the preparation, no matter what the maids say to cheer him. until a maid came up to him running, a box in her hand. She said it was from the Lord, only for Seungyoon.

Seungyoon opened it shyly, as the maids who were fixing his hair tried to peek in curiosity.

_The peach blossom tree behind my chamber is blooming so beautifully._

_I used to praise them so much, saying they must be the prettiest flower in the whole continent.  
_

_But today they have been defeated by you._

Seungyoon's face glowed red and he quickly put the letter back inside the box. The maid who peeked at the letter covered her mouth and smiled so wide, her own cheeks blushing. Seungyoon reached out into the box and pulled out a beautiful ring. It has a small, pretty white flower around it. Seungyoon smiled and wore the ring on his finger timidly.

\---

"Let me open your garment." Seunghoon whispered.

Seungyoon wanted to run. He was not ready, not at all. He started to panic and feel scared. But he didn't manage to say a word. Seunghoon gently moved his hand to the rope binding Seungyoon's clothes, easily pulled it to open the first layer of Seungyoon's robe. Seungyoon almost held on his robe to prevent it from falling when Seunghoon said,

“Isn’t that better? You must be suffocating, wearing heavy clothes for the whole day. Just take the outer robe off.” He said. Seungyoon could hear the smile in his voice and Seungyoon just melted. He let the outer robe slid down his shoulder and to the mattress. There were still three more layers to his clothing but he felt exposed already.

Seunghoon called out the maids outside and asked for a drink. Despite being less scared now, Seungyoon felt confused. What was he supposed to do? Wasn't he trying to... do... the things in the book? Did Seungyoon make a mistake?

A table of rice wine and sweets enter the room and Seungyoon quickly served the wine just like he was thought to. His hand was slightly trembling but he managed to pour it the exact amount he was thought to do. Seunghoon only watched him in amusement. He accepted the glass of wine his bride offered and drank it in one gulp. Seungyoon took a glance when he sipped the drink, he could feel the stare. When he looked back at the boy, he’s back looking at his lap. Seunghoon put down his glass and took a piece of soft chewy cake.

"You haven't eaten at all the whole day, did you? They told you not to?" Seunghoon asked, moving his hand to feed Seungyoon the cake in his hand. Seungyoon looked up at him out of reflex, and the moment he found Seunghoon's worried eyes he looked away again. Seunghoon felt like talking to a scared wild cat.

"It's alright. Open your mouth." Seunghoon said. Perhaps Seungyoon took it as an order but he opened his mouth nonetheless. Seunghoon pushed the small pinkish cake past his lips that looked a bit pinker. Seungyoon closed his lips and Seunghoon couldn't help but brush his thumb across that plump lips. He took control of himself and pulled his hand away from the nervous boy.

Even the way he chewed looked lovely for Seunghoon. Seungyoon finished his cake and seemed to have a hard time swallowing. Seunghoon leaned over to the small table to get him a glass of wine but Seungyoon was quick to do it for his groom. Seunghoon caught his wrist gently and pulled his hand back to his lap.

“It’s alright, I’m taking a glass for you.”

Seungyoon straightened his back, looking scared and finally revealed his voice to Seunghoon.

“I.. must serve you. I shall take the drink.. my Lord..”

He spoke while thinking about the structure and order of his words. Seunghoon chuckled.

“Yes, that’s what they taught you. But when there’s only you and me, in my chamber,” Seunghoon said as he reached out for Seungyoon’s hand and brought it to his lips “I’ll decide how you may act. Not your teachers.”

Seungyoon was so close to fainting when he felt his Lord’s soft lips on the back of his hand. He couldn’t breathe properly for a second and he could feel how red his face must be. He thought Seunghoon must feel like he married an apple instead of a person now.

Seunghoon made him drink a glass of wine he poured and started asking small things just so he can hear Seungyoon talk with that timid voice of his. Random things he knew about the town, his house, his family. Anything to make the boy not think about how scared he is. He made Seungyoon drink once in a while, not to make him drunk. Just relaxed.

"You ever saw the carnival that comes over during summer? I really liked one of their singers, I invited them to the general's house one time."

At the mention of the singer, Seungyoon looked up at him in glee.

"The singer? He is my friend, and yes, he's an amazing singer!" He said excitedly. Seunghoon smiled immediately at his happy face. But Seungyoon quickly looked down again and even apologized. Seunghoon took another glass of wine and finished it in one go. He put down the glass and looked at Seungyoon’s hidden eyes. He reached out his hand to caress his jaw and feel the soft touch of his milky skin on his fingertips.

Better than his dreams, Seunghoon thought.

Seunghoon leaned his face closer and kissed Seungyoon’s cheek softly. Letting his lips linger a second longer than a simple peck. Seungyoon exhaled shakily when Seunghoon pulled away, but nowhere too far. Seunghoon could feel his faint breathing on his arm.

“Do you know what’s going to happen tonight?” Seunghoon asked, voice barely a whisper. Seungyoon gulped and nodded. Seunghoon hummed, fingers pushing Seungyoon’s hair to behind his ear.

“You’re so scared are you?” Seunghoon asked. Seungyoon took a while before nodding again.

“What are you scared of?” he asked.

Seungyoon opened his lips but closed it again, worried he might say the wrong thing. Such a nervous baby, Seunghoon thought.

“I... don’t know what to do...don’t understand.” He said in fear.

Seunghoon smiled adoringly, leaning over again to kiss his cheek and down to trace his jaw. He shifted his hand from Seungyoon’s hair to his neck. Keeping him close. Seungyoon’s breath hitched and he started to feel dizzy.

“It’s okay. I’ll do everything.” Seunghoon whispered to his ear.

Seungyoon’s eyes opened wide and he fisted his hands. What?

\---

Seunghoon opened the tie to his robes so easily, like he'd done it so many times before. He opened layer by layer of Seungyoon's clothes and right before the last piece of fabric on Seungyoon's skin, he moved to the accessories on Seungyoon's head. Pulling it gently so he wouldn't hurt the boy's hair. Seungyoon felt his hair getting loose by every removal and soon, his hair was naturally down. He really wanted to cover his body and hide but his husband undoubtedly moved back to undo his clothes.

He pulled the last ribbon with one hand and just before the ribbon went undone, Seunghoon leaned over and kissed just beside his lips. He kissed all around his face until Seungyoon followed his lips eventually and stopped looking down to the mattress. Seunghoon reached his lips and that's when he pulled the ribbon completely off. Seungyoon was too occupied by the first touch of Seunghoon's lips on his lips he didn't realize the exposed skin of his chest.

Seunghoon put a hand on his back and guided his bride to lay on the mattress slowly. When Seungyoon rested his back on the soft fragrant bed, he felt like his body gave up. All worries and weight of the day were poured out of his head and into the pillow. Maybe it was the bed. Or maybe it was the first kiss.

Seungyoon felt dizzy and drunk. Seunghoon kept kissing him, giving enough breaks just for him to take a breath. Hands. He felt touches of delicate fingers on his side, exploring everything it grazed. Seungyoon felt it going up and up until it reached his chest and Seunghoon grasped on it firm but not too much. Seungyoon whined at the feel and Seunghoon moved away from his lips to his neck. Seungyoon closed his eyes in comfort and warmth until a certain bite on his skin made him open his hazy eyes. Seunghoon bit and suck on random places and somehow it felt nice. Seungyoon was a bit scared to hold on to Seunghoon's arm but he needed an anchor. He remembered the pictures from the lewd book and recalled how they would hold each other too in the drawing. So he slowly held on to Seunghoon's arm. And it was mad how it made him felt so secured just like that.

If this is how first nights work, Seungyoon thought, he’d handle it. This is nice. Warm and feels good. He started to feel content and wanting to sleep.

But then Seungyoon felt Seunghoon's hand groping below his waist. It touched his private part and it jolted Seungyoon awake. It felt... so strange. He grabbed on his member and Seungyoon moaned before he realized it. Seunghoon stopped his touch and fumbled with the clothing covering his waist and down. Seungyoon remembered the horrible preparation the head maid did to his...

And realized how this will probably go. Then he felt scared. The cloth went undone that very second and he could feel it leaving his bare skin bit by bit. Seunghoon moved his toxifying lips from his neck down to his chest. And soon he felt the warm wetness around a sensitive tip. Seungyoon wriggled away in reflex but the lips followed. Seungyoon felt hands wandering on his thigh and close to his bare member at that point. But he was too drunk in the sensation he couldn’t do much.

The touch soon reached the hole between his legs and Seungyoon whimpered. Seunghoon pulled his hands away and Seungyoon couldn't deny the disappointment in him. Seunghoon stopped doing all the confusing things to his body and Seungyoon saw him trying to do something down under their body. Seungyoon didn't understand and he passively laid there with a ragged breath. And then he saw Seunghoon was already naked down below his waist. The sight made him red but curious. Seunghoon then put a hand on his knee and pulled it upwards. He spread his legs wide open and Seungyoon felt so inappropriately exposed. He hesitantly pulled his knee back to cover himself but Seunghoon shushed him. He looked at Seungyoon's hazy worried eyes and smiled reassuringly.

“It’s alright. Relax.”

\---

Seungyoon yelped in a mix of pain and discomfort. He felt breached and pushed. Seunghoon quickly leaned over to kiss and calm him down. Whispering sweet words to divert his pain. Seungyoon bit on his lower lip and gripped on the mattress, bracing himself. When Seunghoon pushed further again, Seungyoon held back a painful groan and held on the mattress so tight. But then he could feel Seunghoon already all the way in and he took deep breaths. It hurts. Hot sting of pain. But after a while, he felt alright. Full and stretched. Perhaps... even a bit nice. He never knew something like this could feel nice.

He honestly thought it’s done. He thought he now know everything about adult matters. But then Seunghoon pulled out and slowly pushed back in again. And he felt so weird. Weirdly good. Seungyoon whined at the feel. And Seunghoon did it again. And again. Until after a while it felt so good, Seungyoon moaned at every movement. He didn’t know they had to ‘move’ to do it.

He didn't get what's going on. But he felt so good his mind couldn't bear any other thought.

And to add on his wrecked mind, Seunghoon started to make soft sounds, somewhat similar to him. Seungyoon wondered if he's feeling good too. He wondered if he's feeling the same thing. Or is it even better? But Seungyoon felt happy about it. He's happy that somehow, Seunghoon looked like he felt good.

\---

Seungyoon laid his head on Seunghoon's chest. The older man stroking his hair lovingly. His backside felt strange. It felt loose and something wet kept dripping down there. He's also messy upfront, but Seunghoon wiped it off with a wet cloth. Seungyoon felt...

He felt sad. All of a sudden. He felt guilty about what he did. Right at the moment he felt it, Seunghoon asked with the sweetest voice,

“Are you alright?”

And Seungyoon suddenly felt like crying. His ‘yes’ came out shaky and Seunghoon quickly looked directly at his face.

"Are you crying? Are you hurt?" he asked. Seungyoon said no but again his voice wavered and tears even escaped his eyes. Seunghoon quickly held him in a tight embrace and kissed his forehead.

"Don't be sad... I'll do anything for you.. is there anything you want? Do you need a maid to come and help?" he asked urgently. Seungyoon felt his sadness dissipate little by little at the care. He was reminded that this man, holding him close is infact his husband. Sworn to the gods. But he didn't know why he felt bad and guilty about things.

“I love you so much.” He whispered.

And Seungyoon looked up at him, no escaping his gaze this time. And the way he looked at Seungyoon, even more loving than the words in his letter, made him felt secure and loved.

Perhaps all this was not a mistake after all, Seungyoon thought. Perhaps this is the only thing that mattered from now on.

“I love you too.”

Seunghoon smiled brighter than all the candles in the room. He looked so happy. As if he won in life, while Seungyoon felt like he was the one who won life with such a kind man holding him close. Seungyoon slept so well that night, finally. Not lonely and cold.

\---

Seungyoon was allowed to go home and see his mother anytime he wanted. And his mother was allowed to visit him anytime she wanted too. The first time Seungyoon went home, he couldn't stop talking about the pretty peach blossom tree his husband loved so much. And about how she need not worry about a thing. Because he felt like he already found a home for his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Sis @brawness, thank you for the art.


End file.
